Light in the Darkness
by Ryft Darkpaw
Summary: Spyro and Cynder have been together through everything, from Malefor's defeat to the rebuilding of the temple. But a new threat has appeared among the Dragon realms and they must once again take up the title of saviors...but what will be the price?
1. Chapter 1: Intro

**Here is the beginning to a new project of mine. This story will be augmented with many song fics, all exclusively from Bullet for My Valentine. This one would go to the song "Intro", but it is an instrumental and therefore could not be expressed during the story itself. These chapters will depend on the length of the song and therfore, some could be very short. That is all the Introduction that this chapter needs, so enjoy it! R&R!**

**Light In the Darkness**

Spyro sat on a cliff over looking the reconstructed dragon temple. A cool breeze wafted past him and he looked up into the night sky, gazing at the pair of celestial moons rising past the horizon. He heard a noise behind him; a light swish signifying his mate's arrival at the rocky peak. Spyro did not turn to greet her; he was too taken in by the wondrous sight of the full moons of the dragon realms. Cynder slipped up to her mate's side and placed her lips against his cheek, eliciting a soft sigh from the purple dragon. The black dragoness shivered and pushed herself firmly against Spyro's side, forcing him to extend a wing over her form with her muzzle.

Cynder stared into the giant luminescent orbs with her lover, each keeping their voices quiet to bask in the sheer beauty of the moment. Cynder was the first to speak, letting out a drawn in breath before she uttered the simple statement foremost in her mind. "It's beautiful, isn't it Spyro?"

Spyro blinked once, the sound of the dark dragoness's voice bringing his wandering mind back to reality. "It is a stunning sight, love. Not many dragons get the chance to see both moons at their fullest at the same time. It's breathtaking."

Cynder looked up at the rugged features of the purple dragon's face, trying to look past the hard expression into the very soul of her mate. Spyro felt her breath on his neck and turned his head away from the awe-inspiring sight to gently press his lips against hers. They held the kiss for a blissful moment, but then parted, gazing into each other's eyes with the untold passion of pure love. Spyro cracked a smile as he stared into Cynder's glowing emerald spheres, her piercing glare seeming to cut straight through him. The black dragoness watched Spyro's expression soften noticeably while taking in her beauty. She leaned up and rubbed the purple dragon's cheek with hers, growling softly at the rough texture of his battle-hardened scales. Cynder felt her mate set his forepaw atop her own, the touch of Spyro's claws on hers sending warmth rushing through her entire body. A sigh slid from barely parted lips and the black dragoness turned her face back towards the spectacle of nature hanging in the air before them. Cynder leaned against the well muscled purple dragon beside her to croon softly in his ear, "There's something else on your mind, isn't there?"

He shuddered as her breath tickled the side of his head, her ability to read his emotions still unnerving despite being with her for two years. Spyro's body was tense, the dragon seemingly nervous about something unknown. He dipped his muzzle in an almost imperceptible nod, letting the subtle movement tell his mate of the answer she sought. He lifted his eyes to the stars flickering above them and let his thoughts roll off his tongue. "Do you remember when we first met? What you said to me? I've been thinking a lot about the incredible power you had…"

Cynder turned a worried gaze upon her mate, his stare gong past the heavens above on into the endless blackness. "I remember, Spyro. I promised your death unless you gave up…I still can't believe the things that I did…" Spyro pulled her tighter against his form and wrapped their tails together.

"Don't worry; I know that wasn't you making those threats. I was just trying to understand. How did Malefor get all that power? Where did it come from? Was it the power that actually turned him to evil? All these questions flutter about in my head. I don't know what to make of it all." Spyro continued to stare into the night. "Why did he choose only you? Or was there another? But, above all, you know what really has me confused?" He brought his thousand-mile-stare down upon the dark dragoness, the purple orbs knifing through her and sending a chill of fear shooting down her spine as she shook her head. "All that time ago, when I fought you…your power felt different than Malefor's. It wasn't…evil, just dark. I didn't know what to think of it until we fought that twisted freak himself. I felt the power that you had, and it didn't consume me. I don't know how, but I feel that same darkness slowly creeping back into me but this time it IS evil. I can't stop it…"

Cynder groaned inwardly. Spyro was never this down. He must really be upset. A thought wormed its way into her mind; the voice that spoke it being her own._ What can I do to help? I have darkness like that in me too…_ She tried to banish the despair from her thoughts. Tonight was their night; she wouldn't let anything ruin it. She playfully smacked Spyro upside the head with the tip of her wing, smiling at his hurt expression.

When he saw the tempting smile, Spyro's fear and pain vanished. Why was he saying all of this now? He had the most beautiful dragoness of his life right in front of him; she would always be there for him. His evil could be withheld. For her. Spyro grinned back at Cynder, leaving his worries and fears to die within him. The negative emotions were replaced with an overwhelming feeling of passion and love, directed at the dragoness he called mate. He closed his eyes for a second and felt Cynder brush against him, her warmth disappearing from his side. He reopened his eyes to see her standing a few feet away, the dragoness swinging her tail back and forth in a very inviting manner. Spyro pounced on her, swiftly knocking her to the ground and throwing the two into a tumbling ball of purple and black scales. They wrestled around atop the rocky precipice, unafraid of the intimidating drop that would result from a single wrong move.

Out of breath, they ended their little bought with a clear victor. Cynder lay on Spyro's chest, effectively pinning him to the ground. Both were exhausted and wanted nothing more than to lay there, kept at peace by the other's presence. There hearts beat heavily against the other's chest, the steady rhythm lulling them into a sense of security as their energy gave out.

In the light of the celestial moons, the two dragons of prophecy fell into slumber, their hearts intertwined by their love and by their darkness…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cyril stepped forward to the gates of the temple entrance, letting his wings sag down to the ground. He gazed up at the moons hanging high in the sky, thoughts of the four young dragons living in the temple. First there were the dragons of prophecy, Spyro and Cynder. These two were very close to his heart, being the first younglings he had seen since the apes attack on the dragon race so many years ago. Then there were the other two, Kronos and Dreyah. The couple had recently come to the temple with a disturbing background. Their village had been attacked by a rogue group of apes, acting independently from the Dark Master.

The ice guardian sighed heavily, dropping his eyes from the gorgeous sight in the sky. The Dawn of Twin Moons…this night did not bode well for them. The chronicler had foreseen a great evil arising on this very night, and with both Spyro and Cynder away…Cyril shook his head. No, everything would be fine, he was sure. Those two had pulled through everything that their short life had thrown at them and still found the strength to love. They deserved every moment of this night more than any creature living. The blue dragon heard footsteps behind him and turned to see the earth guardian Terrador walk to the opposite side of the gate.

"Good evening, Terrador. Come to enjoy the view?" Cyril queried.

The earth dragon shook his head and rumbled out a reply. "No…I needed to clear my head. This night, I remember Volteer speaking of it before his death…I miss the dragon, Cyril."

Cyril walked over and laid a blue scaled paw on Terrador's shoulder to comfort him. "Our friend is with the Ancestors now. We need not mourn him." A tear escaped from the usually stoic ice dragon. "Though I will miss his presence terribly as well." His thoughts began to drift and he found them turning to the lightning guardian's final day.

******

Thousands of shadowy beasts swarmed into the village, yowling vicious war cries into the air as they surged forward to lay waste to the buildings and inhabitants of the small town. Four dragons stood between these demons and the innocent. The guardians. Each of the four stood with a unique battle pose specific to their element, waiting for the abominations to come within range. Dark mists spewed forth from the ranks of the invaders, giving testament to the dark tide before the defenders. All four stood their ground as the evil creatures stormed upon them, striking out with their elemental might to level the first wave of monsters. Chaos ensued when the shadow beasts crashed against the four ancient dragons.

Gouts of orange flame erupted from around Ignitus as the red and orange dragon leapt forward and cut through the body of another demon with his claws. Black blood splattered against the brilliant red scales of the fire guardian, dripping down the rough surface while he slashed through more of the gruesome shadows. A boulder crashed into the legions plaguing them and Ignitus glimpsed Terrador unleashing the might of earth against the creatures, demolishing his opponents with pure force.

The green dragon smashed his mace tail into the side of a demon leaping at him, breaking every dark bone in its body. The corpse flew with such velocity that it collided with one of its fellow invaders, knocking it down never to rise again. Spinning to the next creature, he unleashed a brutal earth maelstrom, pummeling the attackers with shockwaves of power swimming through the ground.

Farther along the line, Cyril was dismantling his adversaries with a cold efficiency typical to ice dragons. He swept his ice blade of a tail through a trio of beasts and leapt above their falling corpses, spewing a blanket of ice upon his next victims. Shattering the frozen statues when he landed, he launched a torrent of ice daggers from his maw, piercing the throats of still more demons. As their lifeless frames fell to the blood soaked ground, Cyril continued on his path of destruction.

Last on the defensive stand was Volteer, struggling a bit more as demon upon demon stormed against him. The yellow dragon blasted the ghoulish beings off of himself with an electrical charge sent racing through his limbs. The demons must have sensed his difficulty in the lightning guardian's circumstance, for they began to swarm him, all but forgetting about the other three.

Ignoring their own weariness, the deserted guardians scrambled to get to Volteer before he was overwhelmed. They cut a swath of annihilation through the dark ranks, paving the way straight into vicious claws and fangs.

They finally arrived at the yellow dragon's side, Cyril and Terrador quickly erecting an earth and ice dome around them with Ignitus lighting it with a small flame. All four guardians appeared truly fearsome in the flickering firelight with the black blood staining each of their once bright scales. Each had sustained injuries, most minor but a few major. The three standing looked down upon their friend on the ground, the crimson of his own blood mixing with the sickly dark color of their enemies'. Volteer's breathing grew labored as more of the life giving liquid seeped from his horrific wound.

Volteer smiled up at his friends as the yellow dragon felt the final moments of his life approaching. "It seems that this is the last day for me. I'm sorry I couldn't see our young students grow into full adulthood, but it seems that the Ancestors have other plans for me." The screaming of the frustrated demons became louder as they started to break through the barriers protecting the four. Volteer's expression assumed a serious tone that none of the guardians had ever seen before. He rose to his feet with blood still draining from his numerous injuries, electricity crackling around his frame. "My friends, this is my final farewell. I am not long for this life, but I am willing to give my all to protect those who have not experienced the darkness of evil." The yellow eyes they knew so well flashed brilliantly in the gloom of the barrier dome. "I have loved you all like brothers and have bared witness to the rise of the dragons of prophecy. My life has been long and I have no regrets. All of you, stay strong in these grim days, the dawn is coming." He dipped his head in farewell. "Good bye my friends, tell Spyro and Cynder that I am beyond proud of them and all that they've accomplished, who they've become. This is my end."

With that definitive last statement, Volteer burst out from beneath the dome and soared into the air above the now befuddled shadow beasts. Cyril stayed ready to close the shield if need be, but the other guardians' attention stayed riveted on their electric counterpart. The lightning arced from his body to randomly strike the ground as Volteer gathered every ounce of energy from within his being, bringing the full brunt of his awesome power to bear on the doomed creatures. An earth shattering explosion rocked the ground as the yellow dragon unleashed the very essence of himself in a final devastating rampage of might.

Cyril swiftly sealed the dome, feeling the force of the electric fury batter the protection. After minutes of holding it up, the shield finally fell, revealing a gruesome sight. Every last demon had been slain, cut down by Volteer's wrathful outburst. They searched the skies for the yellow dragon and found him still floating there, his body glowing. As his eyes roamed over the field of desolation below him, the light began to fade and his body began to fade, turning to dust. His entire being had been put into that attack and he paid the ultimate price for it. The remaining dragons on the ground bowed their heads in homage to their departing friend, tears flowing freely down each of their faces as the last of the guardian's body was taken away by the wind.

The lightning guardian was no more.

******

Cyril heaved a reminiscent sigh, the pain of the guardian's death refreshing itself after the sorrowful memory. He turned back to the temple's inner courtyard and began his walk back to his personal quarters, thoughts turned once again inward and expression becoming blank. He crossed paths with Dreyah on his way to well needed rest. She stopped and graced him with a beautiful smile.

Cyril forced a smile back at the small yellow dragoness, pausing to talk to the young student. "Good evening Dreyah, going to meet Kronos outside in the gardens?"

The little dragoness nodded, her smile only growing wider. "Yeah, he asked me to watch the moons rise tonight, but we both kinda fell asleep…so we're going now. It's going to be so much fun!" Dreyah giggled and hopped away, feet barely touching the ground as her wings flitted behind her while she happily made her way to the gardens.

Cyril watched her leave and his smile became genuine once more. The young dragons that lived here were their future, and what a bright future it looked to be. Resuming his walk to his sleeping quarters, he began to feel the all too familiar weariness creep into his bones; the dull ache slowly reminding him of his aging condition. He finally arrived in front of his personal room and stepped inside the ornate curtain that shrouded the entrance. The ice dragon padded over to the bed that lay on the floor of the sparse room, stepping onto the cushioned surface and curling up to sleep. The dragon's breathing slowed as his mind settled for rest. Slumber was swift in coming and Cyril welcomed its dark comforting embrace.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ignitus stood atop the roof of the dragon temple as the sun rose, looking down upon the realm with a watchful eye. He spotted the two young dragons who had stayed at the temple that night. The young lovers were asleep, lying against each other underneath a tree by the gardens' wall. Swinging his gaze back to the cliffs above, the fire guardian still did not see any sign of the purple dragon or the black dragoness. A smile worked its way across his face. Spyro had earned that night and Ignitus would not be the one to bring his favorite students' happiness to an end with more work.

Movement on the horizon caught Ignitus's attention; a dark fog whirling around the swamps surrounding the temple. The fire dragon's heart caught in his throat and he launched into the air to return to the ground level, rushing into the structure the moment his paws touched the ground. He rushed to the wing of the temple in which the guardians' personal quarters were located and roused Terrador and Cyril, spreading his horrifying discovery with the other two.

They had similar reactions, and for good reason. The last time they fought these creatures had been many years ago and they were not as strong as they once were. On top of that, in that last battle they had lost Volteer to the dark tides of the creatures. Why were they back? The guardians had destroyed what was left of them in the realm that day, how were there more? What evil had brought them this time? Nothing was making sense. The three guardians adjourned to the outer courtyard to catch sight of their fearsome adversary. Much to their surprise, large green hairless apes augmented the shadow beasts' ranks. Ignitus recognized these to be orcs, hideous creatures from another realm.

The guardians sounded the call to the warriors living in the temple, trying to organize a defense before the demons overran them. Dreyah and Kronos appeared before the three and were promptly given an assignment from Cyril.

"Go to the cliffs above here. We need Spyro and Cynder for this fight. When they have left for this battle, I want both of you to stay up there. You're still young and we can't afford to lose you. Please, stay safe, for the good of us all."

Dreyah nodded as did the dark blue dragon beside her, both spreading their wings and lifting into the air to summon the dragons of prophecy. The two young dragons soared high above the cliffs, spying the two lovers lying just outside the tree line atop the highest peak. Both the yellow Dreyah and the dark blue Kronos alighted gracefully on the rocky precipice, gazing upon the entangled bodies of Spyro and Cynder. The two dragons were still asleep.

Kronos padded over and gently nudged Cynder. No the smartest thing, waking a sleeping dragoness like that. Cynder pounced on the unsuspecting ice dragon and he was pinned instantly under her larger form. As soon as she woke up a bit more, she stepped off of Kronos's frame. The black dragoness gave the two of them a smile before walking back over to the purple dragon on the ground to wake him.

She bent down and whispered softly into his ear, "Spyro, my love, get up. We have guests."

At the sound of her voice, Spyro's head shot up and his wild eyes, still partially glazed over from sleep, struggled to focus on the dragons before him. Once he managed to shake the sleep from his vision, he offered a weak grin, his memory failing him so close to awakening. "Umm…I'm sorry I can't remember your names…"

Kronos sighed, preparing to tell the purple dragon their names for the eighteenth time at least. "I'm Kronos and she is Dreyah. Now try not to forget them this time, Spyro."

"That's right." Spyro nodded. "What can we do for you?"

Dreyah stepped up beside the blue dragon. "The temple is under attack and they need your help now. The creatures…whatever they are, are almost at the gates and there aren't enough warriors there to protect the others inside."

Kronos dropped his tone, fear growing steadily. "The guardians even sounded frightened. They told us to stay put after we got you as well. I'm scared…"

Cynder nuzzled Kronos softly in comfort, showing her care for the young dragon like she was his sister. "Don't worry about it Kronos, we can take care of them. I agree with them though, you should stay here. We'll come get you when this is all over."

After receiving a curt nod from the ice dragon, the two elder dragons took flight towards the temple, steeling their nerves for the trauma of battle. As they arrived on the scene, they found a battalion of cheetah warriors lining the outer courtyard. At the sight of the two dragons, the felines let out a loud cheer, their saviors returning again to aid in the defense of their home. Soon though, everything fell silent until the first shadow beast broke through the heavily barred gates.

The battle that would change their lives had begun.

**Well, here's to my longest chapter to date! finished it and moving on to number 2. lots in store so don't go away now!**

**Laters!  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Scream Aim Fire!

**Here's the first battle of this series. Done to the song "Scream Aim Fire!" by, of course, Bullet for my Valentine. Not much else to say but, enjoy the carnage! R&R!**

**Scream, Aim, Fire!**

Spyro watched as the ghoulish creatures stormed into the courtyard, their numbers steadily increasing within the large space until they fell upon the defenders in a whirl of dark fog. The cheetahs fought valiantly against the demons, but there were just too many, and soon the felines began to fall. Spyro closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them, he was staring into the sapphire orbs of his mate. The deep pools of emotion were glowing faintly with bloodlust as a twisted smile formed on her lips.

"Shall we thin the ranks, my love?" Cynder's voice was a low growl, aiding her intimidating image with the sound that would instill terror into any sentient being.

Spyro shuddered at the calm way she spoke of death, the small tremor feeling different than before. The black dragoness had rubbed off on him; he actually felt excited. With a devilish grin of his own, he crouched close to the ground, ready to pounce into the fray. "Anything for you, dearest Cynder."

Letting out a cruel laugh, the dark dragoness sprung from their position and aimed herself for a particularly large shadow beast. Spyro pursued her with haste and followed up her first tail slash with a burst of lightning from his maw. As he widened the bolt into a fan of electricity, his gaze swept over the rest of the courtyard. The numerous bodies of cheetahs lay scattered about on the rough stone floor, interspaced by the corpses of deceased demons. The purple dragon cut the fan of death short and pressed his tail to Cynder's side, the silent massage of "stay close" being conveyed without eye contact. Spyro felt the intense heat of Cynder's dark blue flame and released his own inferno from deep within him, scorching the creatures before him. Somehow, one managed to elude the dual fires and latched onto Spyro's hind leg with its dark claws. The talons went deep, but the black dragoness sensed the attack and detached the demon's head from its neck in a swift flick of her tail blade. Spyro felt his leg throb with pain as the royal purple scales bled hot crimson tears from the punctures.

_Kill your enemies,  
My brothers dead around me,  
Wounds are hurting  
Death is creeping for me,  
Smoke is blinding  
Hearts are pounding  
Chaos soon ignites  
The call is made  
Its one for all  
Will I meet thy maker  
_

Cynder fought twice as hard to help keep the demons off of her mate's weakened side, but her hope all but died when hundreds more shadow beasts crept into the enclosed area, the dark forces augmented with green skinned armored creatures standing on two legs. One exceptionally grotesque green beast curled back a scarred lip into a feral snarl before yelling to the others, "Wistor wants those two ALIVE!! To me, my orcs! Capture them at all costs! Don't let the dragons escape!"

Spyro heard the order with fear foremost in his thoughts. Shaking the fright from his head, he clove the skull of another demon in two with his claws. Cynder stepped to the purple dragon's side and the two backed against a wall to prevent any other attackers from flanking them. Mate's as they were, both knew the style of the other better than they knew their own and could predict each other's movements just before said actions occurred. Black and purple scales flashed in the growing sunlight as lines of blood flew into from the victims of Spyro and Cynder's fury. No matter how many demons surged forward, they were cut down by the pair without hesitation, the dragons' claws stained black and green with the blood of the countless abominations slain.

_Over The Top Over The Top  
Right Now It's Killing Time_

An orc leapt forward with its glimmering axe blade sweeping through the air in a deadly arc, only to be smote upon the chest with a bolt of lightning. The would-be attacker fell lifeless to the ground, but was just as quickly replaced by one of its cohorts. This one was engulfed in a cloud of poison, originating from Cynder's open mouth, that ate away at the armor protecting it, continuing to plague the beast until the skin started to melt from the awful affliction. It turned and ran from the scene of death, but fell dead before taking more than a few steps.

_Over The Top Over The Top  
Right Now It's Killing Time  
_

Another ghoul scrambled over the slowly growing pile of corpses around the dragons and was immediately struck down by an icicle through the head, black blood oozing from the gaping hole left behind. Its body crumpled to the ground, adding to the thousands already lying there.

_Over The Top Over The Top  
Right Now It's Killing Time_

Enemy after enemy fell before the terrifying onslaught of the two cornered lovers, the corpses making a soon impassable wall around them. With a flap of her wings, Cynder blasted a thin column of the bodies from the wall, creating a choke point to make the slaughter easier for herself and Spyro.

_Over The Top Over The Top_

_The Only Way Out Is To Die  
_

Demons poured through the gap, more than either dragon had expected and the two were on the defensive once more. Spyro and Cynder fought with growing intensity, hoping to finish off the creatures before their strength gave out.

_God Has Spoken Through His Conscience  
As I scream aim and fire  
The death toll grows higher  
_

Suddenly, a roar sounded form above and the three guardians swooped into the decimated courtyard, brining much needed relief for Spyro and Cynder. Now, standing side by side with the ferocious elder dragons, Spyro saw the orcs hesitate in their attack. The apparent leader bashed one of the rearmost troops in the back of the head. "What are you waiting for?" it shouted. "KILL THE OLD ONES!!"

Ignitus silenced him by charring a demon beside the loud orc. Even so, the horde rushed back forward and threw the piles of corpses aside, allowing greater access to the dragons

_  
God Has Spoken Through His Conscience  
As I scream aim and fire  
The death toll grows higher  
_

A few ranks of orcs hung back, drawing crossbows from packs on their backs. The green beasts began to loose arrows at the dragons in an attempt to land a fatal blow from afar. The arrowheads clanked off the hard stone all around Spyro, Cynder, and the guardians, warning them of this new threat.

_  
Fuck this battlefield,  
The bullets shatter round me,  
Bodies falling,  
Voices calling for me,  
Limbs are flying,  
Men are crying,  
Such a hurtful sight,  
The call is made,  
It's one for all  
Take no prisoners  
_

Cynder abandoned the other dragons to slay these archers, hoping to end the battle soon and lessen the body count of the cheetahs. However, it seemed that her actions were exactly what the orc leader had anticipated, for a mob of shadow beasts fell on her the moment she cut through the first archer.

_Over The Top Over The Top  
Right Now It's Killing Time  
_

The black dragoness whirled her tail blade around in an attempt to free herself, but more orcs stepped forward with chains and restrained her. They snapped the shackles onto her limbs and a thick cloth was wrapped around her blade to prevent her captors from being gutted with the dangerous tool.

Cynder felt desperation rise within her and she cried out to her mate with tears in her eyes. "SPYRO!!! HELP ME! Please…"

_  
Over The Top Over The Top  
Right Now It's Killing Time_

The purple dragon heard her call and made a move to go to her rescue, but was cut off by a countless blockade of demons, preventing him from proceeding any farther. His rage grew; power seeping back into his limbs from the anger that flamed into existence inside his heart. He slashed through another shadow ghoul and bellowed out, "Get out of my way!" The very earth shook with Spyro's rage as he tried to get past the wall of bodies to his love. The orcs restraining Cynder beat a hasty retreat, moving extremely fast for beings so large.

_Over The Top Over The Top  
Right Now It's Killing Time  
_

"Dark magic." Spyro cursed. Jumping back into the battle with renewed purpose, the purple dragon reached deep within himself and drew upon the shadow in his soul. The pure power flowing through his veins and making him feel invincible. He rose into the air above the abominations and roared out, "You shall all die!"

_Over The Top Over The Top  
The Only Way Out Is To Die_

Spyro dove straight into the center of the massive invasion force and created a bit of breathing room with a shockwave of earth energy, launching numerous beasts into the air. The purple dragon released a blaze above him, instantly incinerating the beings above his head. He then threw himself upon his next victim with no regard for any wound he received._  
_

_God Has Spoken Through His Conscience  
As I scream aim and fire  
The death toll grows higher  
_

The flash of lightning ripped through the courtyard once more as another several ghouls fell to the ground for the last time. The purple scaled dragon brought his claws down across the face of an orc and then spun around to melt the flesh from a shadow beast's bones.

_  
God Has Spoken Through His Conscience  
As I scream aim and fire  
The death toll grows higher  
_

"There will be no survivors!" Spyro declared as he crushed more demons with a pillar of earth summoned from the ground. The purple dragon hurled icicles into a line of orcs with a sweep of his tail before one slipped through his barrage to slash its claws across Spyro's side.

_  
SCREAM!!  
AIM!!  
FIRE!!!_

The wound burned, but the pain brought him focus. An untapped power began to manifest itself in the chosen dragon; the untold energies of the darkness residing in him making their presence know.

_  
SCREAM!!  
AIM!!  
FIRE!!!  
_

Spyro gave a mirthless chuckle at the strength now available to him. He raised a claw towards one orc, as if pointing, and a bolt of purple shot forth from the talon, piercing the unsuspecting beast through the temple. With newfound confidence, the dragon of prophecy began to lay waste to the forces around him, completely ignoring the guardians calls to him.

_  
Over The Top Over The Top  
Right Now It's Killing Time  
_

Cyril motioned upward to the other two guardians, sending the message that they should leave before they are caught in the crossfire of the young dragon's fury.

_  
Over The Top Over The Top  
Right Now It's Killing Time_

Spyro did not notice the sudden departure of the ancient dragons and continued his rampage over the courtyard. A blade of the dark energy now at Spyro's disposal swept through the ranks of the shadows, separating the heads from their hideous bodies.

_  
Over The Top Over The Top  
Right Now It's Killing Time  
_

Letting out another bone chilling laugh, the slowly darkening Spyro stepped forward towards one of the few remaining groups of orcs. The beasts lifted their crossbows and fired a hail of arrows towards the dark purple dragon. Spyro smirked and deftly contorted his body to avoid every one of the hissing points. He growled and darted forward, jumping into the air and flipping once. He brought his tail down upon the ground before the battalion, sending energy through the ground and causing an explosion of power to annihilate the green skinned warriors.

_  
Over The Top Over The Top_

_The Only Way Out Is To Die  
_

He demolished the second to last party of invaders with similar ease, turning his malevolent gaze upon the final living creatures in the courtyard.

_God Has Spoken Through His Conscience  
As I scream aim and fire  
The death toll grows higher  
_

The dark dragon's demonic smile sent fear coursing through the orcs' veins. Despite the crippling emotion rampant in their minds, the green warriors stood tall in defiance of the death that was sure to come.

_  
God Has Spoken Through His Conscience  
As I scream aim and fire  
The death toll grows higher  
_

As expected, Spyro dismantled the final troops in the corpse ridden courtyard and glanced around. He rushed out the gate, frantically searching for the orcs who captured his mate. There was no sign of them anywhere.

_  
SCREAM!!  
AIM!!  
FIRE!!!_

Spyro threw his head back as the last of the royal purple faded from his scales. A scream of pain and loss resounded forth from the dragon's throat as he proclaimed his misery over the loss of his love.

_SCREAM!!  
AIM!!  
FIRE!!!_

With eyes glowing a flaming red, Spyro fixed the horrible stare upon the horizon, the hunger for more blood throttling any sense of reason within him. A primal roar emanated across the trees, sending the message that anyone in his path would be killed without mercy. Spyro's demon had awakened and he would not stop until Cynder was back at his side.

**Not as long as the first one, but still was seven pages long... well, on to the next chapter, cuz i'm sure all you Cynder fans probably hate me now. well you have good reason. Till then, Don't be hatin'!**

**Laters!  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Waking The Demon

**Well, here is the promised bloodshed for the rescue. bit shorter than the last ones, but it can't be helped. less lyrics and if it went longer, it would just get repetitive. Well, here is the next installment of Light In The Darkness. Enjoy! R&R!**

**Waking The Demon**

Spyro flew out over the expanse of trees, searching for any sign of the orcs that had taken his mate. With his anger still smoldering inside him, his scales were the darkest shade of black and his eyes were a dangerous red. He sped across the sky, his velocity eating up the distance between him and his goal. Images flitted through his clouded mind of the horrible things he would do to the creatures who stole away with his Cynder. A sadistic smile wormed across his features, his mind brimming with bloodlust.

_Helpless, my eyes are bleeding from the fear that's inside,  
You sealed your demise when you took what was mine.  
Don't try and stop me from avenging this world,  
No voice to be heard.  
_

A line of wispy smoke curled from a small grove of taller trees and the dark Spyro pointed his snout in that direction. When he was above the area, he tipped downward into a dive and tucked his wings against his body, crashing through the tree tops with a hail of icicles already bursting forth from his maw and smashing into the orcs camped below.

_  
Waking the Demon,  
Where'd ya run to.  
Walking in shadows,  
Watch the blood flow.  
_

Spyro landed heavily on the forest floor, making a shallow impact crater from his weight and speed. The battalion of orcs took a step back in fear and one hefted a bundle of chains and scales that Spyro recognized as Cynder. Fury rising anew in his veins, the dark dragon dashed forward faster than the eye could follow and rent the warrior in two bloody pieces, the dark green liquid running down the black scales of both dragons. More orcs descended upon Spyro and his hungry grin grew more malicious. One green beast broke free of the rest and darted forward towards the dark dragon, sword raised for a vertical slash. Spyro swiftly sidestepped the wild swing and brought his claws down upon the neck of the attacker, spraying green blood across the clearing. Two more stepped forward and Spyro could have easily dispatched them with a breath attack, but let them approach him. The dark dragon disappeared from in front of them the moment they were within striking distance and the two orcs suddenly found that their arms had been replaced by stumps oozing sickly green liquid. A black streak flashed past them and they fell to the ground, their legs missing. Spyro reappeared in front of the two orcs and ended their existence by driving his tail spike into their temples, spearing both with one thrust.

_There's not much longer so don't try and fight,  
Your bodies weakening so walk to the light.  
All those painful times so alone so ashamed,  
I'm not coming back there's nothing to gain.  
_

The limitless power Spyro felt was slowly taking him over, and his thirst for death increased. He leapt at the remainder of the orcs and went about dismembering them. However, a few squirmed free and began to run away, hoping to escape with their lives.

_  
Caution, there's just no limits to the boundaries you push,  
I've warned you but still you just fuck with my mind.  
There's no escape from this rage that I feel,  
Nothing is real.  
_

Spyro tore through the body of another orc and rested his glare upon the deserters, running after them with unheard of speed. As he caught up with them, he slid and spun once, knocking their feet out from under them.

_  
Waking the Demon,  
Where'd ya run to.  
Walking in shadows,  
Watch the blood flow.  
_

The orcs struggled to stand as Spyro formed an dark purple energy blade on his tail. The dragon brought his newly created weapon down on the neck of one fallen beast and separated its head from its shoulders. A mirthless laugh of enjoyment emanated from the throat of Spyro and the sound woke Cynder from her unconscious state, awakening to the horrifying scene of Spyro's dark presence toying with the orcs. She looked on as her mate lifted his tail high in the air before stabbing it straight through the gut of a downed warrior with a sickening crunch. What truly horrified the black dragoness though, was the sadistic smile on her mate's snout as he ended the helpless creature's life. Withdrawing the blade, he whipped it around again, severing the legs of another orc trying to run. He completed the movement breaking the creature's fall with his horns, goring the orc with the golden weapons.

_There's not much longer so don't try and fight,  
Your bodies weakening so walk to the light.  
All those painful times so alone so ashamed,  
I'm not coming back there's nothing to gain.  
_

Spyro shook his head once to rid his horns of the lifeless body and strode forward to the four warriors remaining. The dark dragon clove the one orc's skull in two, letting brains mix with blood and talon in his brutal slash.

_  
Breath for me,  
Don't wake me from this slumber.  
Stay with me,  
Possession taking over_

Throwing the corpse into another creature, he pounced upon his next victim, tearing him to shreds with both tooth and claw. As he lopped off the head of the orc he hit with the corpse, the final beast began to flee once more.

_Breath for me,  
Don't wake me from this slumber.  
Stay with me,  
Possession taking over  
_

Growing tired of the constant running of his adversaries, Spyro closed his eyes and pictured the orc in his mind's eye. Drawing in a breath, he shot a bolt of dark power from his mouth, spearing the fleeing beast through the heart.

_  
Breath for me,  
Don't wake me from this slumber.  
Stay with me,  
Possession taking over_

Turning back to the corpse filled clearing, Spyro threw back his head and roared, "Are there no more? Cowards! Come out and fell the sting of my talons!" His gaze fell upon the terrified Cynder and slowly approached her, eyes still glowing red. Tears formed in the black dragoness's eyes as her dark mate moved towards her.

"Stay away from me!" she yelled, backing towards a tree. When Cynder felt her tail press against the bark, she stopped and shivered in fear. The dark dragon before her kept walking forward, teeth bared and orc blood dripping from his claws. "Spyro, don't do this! This isn't you! SNAP OUT OF IT!!" her voice grew frantic with each step her mate took. "Stay with me, my love. Don't give in."

_Breath for me,  
Don't wake me from this slumber.  
Stay with me,  
Possession taking over  
_

Spyro did not respond, he simply continued coming. Fearing for her life, Cynder shot a ball of shadow at the dark dragon, but only succeeded in angering him. He leapt at her and swept her legs out from under her with his tail, landing with his paws on her shoulders. Cynder was pinned beneath him and the blade of evil energy was pressed against her throat.

Sobs wracked the black dragoness's body as her life flashed before her eyes, every happy moment of it being with the dragon who was about to kill her. She screwed her eyelids shut and waited for the searing pain of her love's blade to take her life. Words began to form themselves on her lips and the sounds flowed from her throat. "Spyro, my mate, why are you doing this? Don't let your darkness overtake you. You were my light for so many years, why can't I be the same for you? Come back to me, my love. Don't throw it all away like this. I love you…" Cynder's words faded into silence and she felt the pressure on her neck diminish and wrenched her watery eyes open to see Spyro collapse to the ground beside her, his scales returning to their normal shade of purple. A relieved smile leapt to Cynder's lips as she heard Spyro mutter, "Thank you Cyn, you stopped me."

_Waking the Demon_

**A fitting ending i should say, and the end of the second song fic of this series. next chapter has no song, but does have something worth coming back for. that's all i got for tonight so until next time.**

**Laters!  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Return To Ruin

**Filler chapter right here. stuff had to happen and there was no song to go with it. so Return to Ruin was birthed. everything is going according to plan and i can't wait to unveil the ending....but that's a ways off, so don't think that it's so soon in coming. well, here's the aftermath of the carnage. Enjoy! R&R!**

**Return To Ruin**

Cynder padded over to her purple dragon with the tears still in her sapphire eyes, trying to overcome the horrifying scene she had just witnessed. Spyro struggled back to his paws after the sudden departure of his power and found Cynder hesitating to come any closer than a few feet away. The purple dragon whimpered slightly at his lover's actions, feeling hurt by her distrust but understanding it completely. He had almost killed her; she had reason to be afraid of him. "It's okay, Cyn. I'm fine now, thanks to you," he cooed to his mate, trying to calm her. It worked and she ran to him, allowing Spyro to drape his wings over her body in a loving embrace. "I'm sorry Cyn, I'm so sorry," was all he could say as he held her.

"Oh Spyro, it wasn't your fault." Cynder pressed her lips against his for a second before pulling away and placing a paw on her mate's. Spyro saw her tears and kissed them away, making the black dragoness smile softly. The purple dragon stared into her eyes with sorrow deep within his own gazed, trying to apologize for his actions.

"Cynder I nearly killed you, what would I have done if you hadn't stopped me? You'd be gone now…" Spyro dropped his gaze with hot tears forming in his own eyes.

Cynder placed her tail on his chest and whispered, "But you didn't do it, you held back. I am still here and that's all that matters." She rubbed her nose along his cheek and giggled, suddenly feeling giddy.

The joyous sound caused Spyro's tears to cease and the purple dragon added his laughter as well. As their strange outburst faded, Spyro asked, "Where did that come from?"

The black dragoness shook her head as she smiled. "I really don't know, I guess I'm just so glad to have you back." She kissed his cheek. "I love you, Spyro."

Spyro sighed softly. "And I love you, Cyn." He glanced at the dimming sunlight for a second before a brightly glowing object in the opposite direction caught his attention. It was coming from where the temple should be.

Cynder stepped up beside her mate and gazed out in the direction that he was. "Isn't that the direction the temple is in? Do you think we should go?"

Spyro nodded and they took to the air, soaring over the leafy expanse towards the disturbing glow in the distance. They approached where the temple stood proudly before. Both gasped in terror at the sight they beheld.

Where once was the glorious Dragon Temple, now lay a burning ruin; the stone walls demolished and the timbers ablaze. Spyro froze in flight and dropped to the ground. The purple dragon approached the ruins cautiously, each step taking painstakingly longer than the last. "Wh- what could have happened? There were n-none l-left." His eyes swept over the charred structure. "Ignitus… Terrador… Cyril…are they still alive?" Cynder put a wing over his back, pulling the shuddering scales of her lover closer.

"Shh…Spyro my love, they might be alright. We should look around." Spyro nodded at his mate's suggestion and they walked together into the wreckage of their former home. The flames lent an eerie element to the crumbling stone walls and the two dragons did their best to avoid the more unstable structures.

As they entered what used to be the central meeting room, Spyro fell to the ground with hot tears streaming from his eyes. Cynder collapsed as well, though her reaction was not as intense. Lying before them were the bodies of both the fire guardian Ignitus and the earth guardian Terrador.

Spyro crawled forward towards the earth dragon and found a huge gash running down his side, still oozing dark blood. Looking over to Ignitus, Spyro's eyes grew wide in horror of the wounds inflicted upon the once bright scales of his mentor.

Numerous gouges rent the scales across the fire dragon's chest and a gaping hole was in his side.

Spyro let the water from his eyes fall freely onto the scorched stones below, the sound of his labored sobs giving testament to the purple dragon's sorrow. Words slipped out from his lips as he squeezed his eyes shut. "No…it can't be. Ignitus…why now?" were the whispers Cynder heard. Cynder walked over to the fire dragon and placed her paw upon his neck. She muttered a few words from a foreign tongue she learned while in service to Malefor that roughly translated to, "May the Ancestors treat you kindly." After removing her paw, a tremor stirred the body of the guardian.

Ignitus raised his head and the red eyes flicked open once more. A choked attempt at speech sounded from his wounded throat. "Young dragons… come… here." Spyro's eyes snapped open and he complied. "I do not have much time left. Spyro, I'm sorry I couldn't be there to help you through your trials, but my hour has come. Terrador gave his life to protect me and I gave mine for Cyril. Cynder, I apologize for all that we put you through after you returned from the Dark Master's grasp, we were foolish. But that is in the past and all that matters is your future. Shine brightly in Spyro's life, he is the only one who can stop her…" Ignitus coughed harshly, crimson tears of regret spilling from his many wounds.

Spyro cried out in distress at seeing his only father figure slowly dying. "Ignitus, no! You can't leave me again! I don't want to lose you!" The water began to flow once again.

Cynder, however, had found the fire dragon's last words mysterious. She took a step forward. "Her, who? Who did this?"

Ignitus laid his head back down on the rubble strewn ground. With his last breaths, he revealed the creature responsible for the killing of two guardians. Despair was laced in his voice and the words came haltingly. He drew in his final breath and whispered, "Dreyah has betrayed us all…" He exhaled for the last time and his eyes closed.

The name of the betrayer rang roughly in the black dragoness's ears. "Dreyah…no. How could she?"

Another voice resounded through the ruins. "She left me…she killed Terrador and Ignitus….what else is there?"

Cynder turned towards the sound and saw Kronos sulking in the shadows; the blue dragon's head hung low and his wings drooping. Yet another call sounded from behind Kronos. Cyril, the ice guardian stepped out from beneath a pile of rubble. "There is still hope. As long as there is life, there is hope." Kronos leaned against the larger ice dragon's chest and let it all out, breaking down into sobs.

Cynder walked back over to Spyro and found that he was asleep; tears still running down the royal purple scales. Cynder pressed her lips gently to his and then lay down beside him. _Why is it always Spyro who suffers?_

**Short i know, but it's only a filler. next chapter will go with a song again, and it will be worth the wait that you will endure to read it. THEY'RE ALL DYING!! oh no....**

**Laters!  
**


	5. Chapter 5: All These Things I Hate

**Well, i'm proud of myself. Two chapters in one day? Wow, caught me by surprise. Speaking of surprises....there's one in store for you at the end of this chapter. hehe, well let's see how this all plays out under the watchful eye of the twisted Seven...**

**here's the fruit of my labor. done to the song All These Things I Hate (Revolve Around Me) Enjoy! R&R!  
**

**All These Things I Hate**

Spyro awoke still lying amongst the decimation of the temple ruins. He jumped to his paws with a start, frightening Cynder into wakefulness beside him. Seeing the purple dragon's wild expression, she cooed softly to him. "Spyro, love. Are you feeling any better?"

Spyro shuddered with grief at his memories of the day before. "I don't know, Cyn. Ignitus is gone….and Dreyah killed him? I can't deal with it all." He shook his head. "And on top of that, I live in constant fear of my own darkness." He raised his purple eyes to his lover's sapphire ones. "I'm losing it Cyn, and I don't want you getting hurt. I can feel it now, I can't control it yet and if you're around…." Spyro's eyes glimmered with tears. "I don't want to lose you, Cyn. I might not be able to snap out of it next time."

_Once more I say goodbye, to you  
Things happen but we don't really know why  
If it's supposed to be like this, why do most of us ignore the chance to miss?  
_

Cynder felt her own tears begin to form. "Spyro…no, don't go. I can't bear it without you. You heard what Ignitus said, you need me by your side. Why are you pushing me away? I love you."

Spyro kissed her softly. "I love you too Cynder, but that is the very reason you can't stay with me. I can't lose you, not ever." His voice broke and the sorrow returned. The purple dragon's eyes shone with pain. "Don't you see how hard this is for me? I never wanted to leave you, but if I can protect you, then I will do whatever I must.

_  
Oh yeah..._

_Torn apart at the seams and my dreams turn to tears, I'm not feeling this situation  
Run away try to find a safe place you can hide  
It's the best place to be when you're feeling like..  
_

Cynder walked over to the sleeping Kronos. She whispered her words back to Spyro, not wanting to wake the hurting dragon before her. "Spyro, what is going to happen will, you can't change it."

Spyro shook his head. "No. That is wrong. Our fates, our futures are not set in stone. I can't imagine a destiny without you, that's why I must do this thing I hate." _Why is it always her who must suffer like this?_

_  
Me...(me!)  
Yeah...(yeah!)  
All these things I hate revolve around  
Me...(me!)  
Yeah...(yeah!)  
Just back off before I snap_

The waters of despair began to flow down the black scales of Cynder's muzzle. Her despair gave way to anger and she whirled on Spyro, yelling at him. She didn't care if she woke Kronos or Cyril anymore. "LIAR! You just want me gone don't you? If that's the case then just tell me! After all we've been through, the Spyro I love wouldn't just abandon me at a time like this."

_Once more you tell those lies, to me  
Why can't you just be straight up with honesty?  
When you say these things in my ear, why do you always tell me what you wanna hear?  
_

Spyro recoiled at her words. "Cynder…how could you say that? I love you more than anything. But I don't want to lose control and kill you. Please, you have to understand."

_  
Oh yeah..._

_Wear your heart on your sleeve, make things hard to believe, I'm not feeling this situation  
Run away try to find a safe place you can hide  
It's the best place to be when you're feeling like..  
_

Cynder spread her wings and roared in pain. "NO! You wanted this all along. I knew it, nobody could love an evil dragoness like me. You're just like Sparx! He never understood." With those final words of rejection, the black dragoness launched into the air, trailing tears as she flew. A blue flash followed her and Spyro glimpsed Kronos racing after her. This gave him some bit of relief; Kronos was a good dragon to cheer Cynder up.

_  
Me...(me!)  
Yeah...(yeah!)  
All these things I hate revolve around  
Me...(me!)  
Yeah...(yeah!)  
Just back off before I snap and you'll see...(see!)  
Me...(me!)  
All these things I hate revolve around  
Me...(me!)  
Yeah...(yeah)  
Just back off before I snap...  
_

Cyril stepped over to Spyro, keeping his movements slow and steady. "Young dragon, what was that all about?"

Spyro's body shook with a mix of anger, loss, and resentment. He lifted his gaze to pierce through the ice guardian and spoke quickly, his voice dripping with malice. "Cyril, leave now. Leave or die!"

Cyril noted the flickering red in the purple dragon's eyes and understood. The ice dragon pushed his wings downward, propelling himself into the air above the ruins of the once glorious Dragon Temple.

_  
Torn apart at the seams and my dreams turn to tears, I'm not feeling this situation  
Run away try to find a safe place you can hide  
It's the best place to be when you're feeling like me...  
_

As Spyro watched the ice dragon fly away, he felt the darkness within his soul take hold of his mind. The power flowed through his veins and he loosed a feral scream of pain and anger. "CYNDER!" His scream mutated into a roar and flames billowed from his gaping maw. The purple dragon's rampaging emotions took control of his elements and the destruction around him grew. Boulders crashed into the forest and lightning cracked through the sky onto dried logs, igniting deadly fires. A maelstrom of ice and earth whirled about Spyro's body as he walked forward out of the wreckage of the temple. Electricity arced from his body and struck anything that entered his spinning blizzard. The grass around his feet turned to ash whenever he took a step, the heat from his form too intense.

Every living creature could see him coming from leagues away and avoided him at all costs. The dragon was a walking natural disaster; the ground shook beneath him and nature around him froze solid before being melted by the heat radiating from his frame. Any creature who did not realize the danger of the unstable dragon was incinerated by a superheated bolt of lightning. Tears continued to stream down the now black dragon's snout as his rampage was carried out. _Cynder…is that what you truly think?_

_  
It's the best to be when you're  
Me...(me!)  
Yeah...(yeah)  
All these things I hate revolve around  
Me...(me!)  
Yeah...(yeah!)  
Just back off before I snap and you'll see...(see!)  
Me...(me!)  
All these things I hate revolve around  
Me...(me!)  
Yeah...(yeah)  
Just back off before I snap..._

Spyro felt the last of his energy begin to fade as the shadow within him flared up once more, bringing with it the dark power he had wielded before. Purple mists began to twist around his form as the energy built up inside of his body. Explosions rocked the terrain around the dragon, sending fear lancing through every creature within twenty leagues. The dragon of prophecy was losing control of everything that he had and Spyro was disappearing into the darkness. Only one being could save him, but would she even come near him?

A short distance away, a pair of orange eyes filled with terror watched the walking disaster grow nearer with every passing second. She knew what she must do and it terrified her beyond words. But she would do it. For her brother.

**GASP! surprised? yeah well so was i. guess we're both in shock. this, my friends, is the product of sleep deprivation and Amp Overdrive (energy drink fyi) so deal with it! There is another song that i wanted to put in this series, but it fits just the way it is for this chapter so i'm just gonna put it right here.**

I scream into your face, I scream into your face until,  
My veins are bursting through, prisoners that live under my skin,  
They call, out my name and anger takes it's hold  
It's hold, but it wont stop coz I have no control,  
I have no control.

It calls, calls out my name,  
It holds, it holds, it holds me down.

I stare into your eyes, I stare into your eyes until,  
The tears start to pour rivers down your face I can't ignore,  
It calls, out my name and anger takes it's hold,  
It's hold, but it wont stop coz I have no control,  
I have no control

You say, your way  
Was the only way to be.

**This is No Control, again by Bullet. (of course) and it fit.**

**lol...well, this is just another stpe closer to the end and an epic happening that could possibly be resolved. Well, i should prolly get some sleep, basketball game tomorrow, so that's it for tonight.**

**Laters!**


	6. Chapter 6: Spit You Out

**HA! you thought i was done for the day didn't you? well, sleep isn't easy these days and it didn't come tonight. Continuing with the premise of song fics, This chapter is to Spit You Out**

**Well, with the posting of this chapter, this is now the longest story i have on Fanfiction. yay! not much else to say, so i'll just say enjoy! R&R!**

**Spit You Out**

A fiery red dragoness stepped out of her small dwelling in the town of Warfang. Her soft orange eyes pierced through the fog that had descended over the sheltered haven. It was a false peace, she knew. Spyro, or what he had become, was approaching, and with him came destruction. The dragoness sighed. This is what she had to do, to save him from himself. Cynder had left him and Spyro would fade into shadow without help. This was her choice, her decision. She used to adore Spyro, but she despised what he had become.

Step after step brought the fire dragoness closer to him, and before long she was standing outside the town. She was now the only thing standing between Warfang and annihilation. She would stop him, here and now.

_I am what I am, so I...  
Spit you out!  
_

The red dragoness walked up to the very edge of Spyro's "killzone" and stared him in the eye. In a quiet voice, she scolded the dark dragon. "Spyro, stop this. I know you're hurting, but this isn't the way to deal with it. Cynder was wrong in what she said, yes, but you're actions were rash as well. She gave you everything, and you leave? How does that show your dedication to her? She did wrong, but you did as well." She hoped that her words would help. She didn't want to push him away, she wanted the ties to be built strong.

_  
Do I, cut the ties? or do I, hold on tight?!  
_

Spyro's eyes flashed at the dragoness before him, but he did not move forward or strike her down. "Who do you think you are to tell me what I did? It's my life! Move or you die like the others!" the dark dragon shouted. Despite his awesome power, the mere sight of this dragoness simply standing there froze the blood in his veins. She took a step into his destructive radius and he made no move of hostility towards her. Her gaze held him captive, his paws feeling like they were permanently attached to the ground.

_  
Time has come for me to realize  
All those things I loved I now despise  
_

She drew closer and closer to him and he could do nothing. Spyro's body began to tremble and he cried out, "Leave me be, this is my life! You have no right to stop me!"

A tear traced its way down the bright red scales of the dragoness's muzzle. "I have every right to stop you, for THIS is my life. And my life is tied to yours. We have been connected since our birth, Spyro. And I'm taking back what was mine." She brushed her tail down his neck gently, but unlike the way that Cynder had done before. "You, Spyro. It's time for you to come to your senses. Look around you. You've lost your love, your friends, and your purpose."

_  
But it's, my life!  
(I'm taking back what's mine!)  
It's, our, time!  
(To rise above!)  
It's, my, life!  
(I'm taking back what's mine!)  
It's, our, time!  
_

She circled him slowly, keeping him anchored in that spot with her eyes. "What lengths would you go to for her? For them? Look at what happened to Sparx. He gave up life at the temple for his love and family. He sacrificed being around you, his foster brother, for love. What would you do for Cynder?"

Spyro started to shake violently under the withering stare of this fiery dragoness. Anger boiling under his scales, but unable to do anything, the dark dragon yelled, "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

She dipped her head slightly and raised it with a beautiful smile gracing her features. A soft voice sounded forth, easing Spyro's pain but plunging him deeper into confusion. "Spyro, do you not recognize me? Does the name Pyre mean anything to you?"

The dragoness had only learned of Spyro through the cheetahs in Warfang but her room was covered in paintings dedicated to him, so she would never forget him. He was her only tie to her past, and she wouldn't ever let him go.

_  
Your pictures on my wall  
With you around me I don't feel it's over  
I've never felt this way before  
With you around me I don't feel it's over  
_

Spyro collapsed under her unwavering gaze. Throwing his eyes back up to hers, he called out, "I don't know who you are! I've never heard that name before! Who the hell are you?!"

Her voice came as a distant echo. "So Ignitus never told you…Spyro, I am your sister." She sat on her haunches before him. "And I am going to stop you."

_  
I am what I am, so I...  
Spit you out!  
Can you justify how I...  
_

Spyro stared at the fire dragoness in shock. Words tried to make their way out of his mouth but they ended up in a tangled mess as the fading darkness stole his energy away. "S-s-s-sister? But….what about….I mean…and you…" Spyro shook his head. "Sister?" he repeated.

Pyre nodded, sliding down to lay in front of the purple dragon. "Yes, Spyro. And though we just met, I know everything about what you've done, who you are. I admired you, you were my role model. But now?" A disappointed look came into her eyes. "I want nothing to do with you."

_  
Time has come for me to realize  
All those things I loved I now despise  
_

Spyro gaped at her as she continued her speech. "But when you let this…evil take over you, I had to step in. You're my own blood; I couldn't let you do this. I needed to help you, like I never could before. You were throwing your life away Spyro!"

_  
But it's, my life!  
(I'm taking back what's mine!)  
It's, our, time!  
(To rise above!)  
It's, my, life!  
(I'm taking back what's mine!)  
It's, our, time!  
_

"All my life, I've watched you. Ever since I hatched, I've been seeing the effects of what you've accomplished. They gave me gifts in your honor when they found out my bloodline. But still, I stayed alone to watch." She sighed heavily and shuffled her wings. "I should have stepped in sooner. I could have changed so much…" her gaze faltered for a second.

_  
Your pictures on my wall  
With this around me I don't feel it's over  
I've never felt this way before  
With you around me I don't feel it's over now!  
_

Spyro stood to his paws and towered over the smaller dragoness. "How do I know you're telling the truth? You could just be trying to save your own scales. Why should I trust you?" The purple dragon was now able to hold her gaze without being transfixed.

_  
The end!_

_I know you're faking!  
You try to get me back!  
I know you're faking it!  
_

Pyre did nothing to assert any kind of power over Spyro. She simply placed a paw on his and said, "Think, Spyro. If I had just wanted to save myself, would I have come straight to you? No! I would have fled. But I came to my brother, I risked my own life to save yours. Do you trust that? Do you believe that I would sacrifice my life if I was lying?"

"No…I'm sorry. You're right, I was just acting in shock." Spyro forced a grin, trying to see past what had happened. "I was just told for so long that Cynder and I were the only eggs that survived. It didn't make sense that another could have and the dragoness that came from it be my sister." He placed a wing over her body and she gave him another beautiful smile. "I was so blind…"

_  
The end!_

_But it's, my life!  
(I'm taking back what's mine!)  
It's, our, time!  
(To rise above!)  
It's, my, life!  
(I'm taking back what's mine!)  
It's, our, time!  
To rise above!_

Pyre rose to her paws as well, standing just short of her brother's chin. "But our work isn't over. There is still a shadow that plagues this realm. We must free Dreyah from this…Kronos is unstable enough with his gift, she is all that is keeping him sane."

Spyro shot his sister a look of confusion. "Gift? What gift does he have? He's just a simple ice dragon."

Pyre shook her head slowly. "No…he is blessed by the Ancestors. Kronos can look into the future. He came to see me once and told me that this would happen, this meeting of you and I. And now, if we are to save the realms, we must find Dreyah. She is the final piece, and this game must be won!"

**So Spyro has a sister...imagine that. lol, well this series has kept me guessing and every day i find something else falling right into place, making it better and better. continuing on, there might be another chapter later tonight, if i don't die during basketball, but for your sakes i will endure!**

**Laters!  
**


	7. Chapter 7: Hearts Burst into Fire

**Here's the next installment, this one is kinda a filler, so it doesn't need much of an intro...Enjoy! R&R!**

**Hearts Burst into Fire**

Cynder's heart ached. _What have I done?_ She looked back in reflection upon her actions and words and now regretted them. Days have passed, weeks maybe, and still she saw no signs of her purple dragon. _Oh how I wish I could just talk to him. What possessed me to say that to him?_ The black dragoness dropped her head to her crossed paws as she lay beside a calm lake. Her thoughts were filled with regret for leaving so hastily. It hadn't been what she had actually wanted, she had just been so angry. She sighed. The black dragoness wanted so badly to hear Spyro's voice again, to feel his scales against hers. She got to her paws and glanced over to see if Kronos did the same. He mirrored her every action and they took to the air, soaring high above the placid waters of the serene mountain lake. Their destination stayed the same; the cliffs of Fel Grauff, far to the east, past the temple ruins and the city of Warfang. But they were approaching it more from the south, so they would pass none of those structures. The cliffs were where Cynder was hatched.

_I'm coming home!  
I've been gone for far too long!  
Do you remember me at all?  
_

She sighed again, her thoughts turning to her past; the small amount of time she had between her hatching and when her body was mutated by Malefor. Not many of her memories of that time remained, as a result of her transformation afterwards, but she did remember learning to fly off of those cliffs. It had bee one of the only happy moments in her life at the time. But now, she was returning in hopes of finding Spyro there. She had told him of the place and since she knew that dragon like she did, she felt that he would go there eventually. What Cynder really wanted, though was to turn back time so she never left him in the first place. Shaking her head, she muttered, "Why'd I have to fuck this up?"

_  
I'm leaving  
Have I fucked things up again?  
I'm dreaming  
Too much time without you spent!  
_

A dull pain stabbed into her chest and she clasped a paw over the hurting organ. She gritted her teeth and pressed on faster through the air, trying to get to her destination as fast as possible. She allowed the pain to flow through her as a motivation, to find the dragon who could end the hurt.

_  
It hurts!  
Wounds so sore!  
Now I'm torn  
Now I'm torn  
_

Her heart pounded harder and the scales around it heated up immensely, as if burning. She tried to chase the pain away, but to no avail. Images of the purple dragon streamed through her mind and the heat intensified, making her wince in pain. So this is what heartache was.

_  
I've been far away  
When I see your face  
My hearts burst into fire!  
Hearts burst into fire!  
_

Cynder attempted to keep the burn at bay, at least until they got to the cliffs. Having not been paying attention to her surroundings, she had not noticed that she had indeed reached the place of her childhood, and was about to crash into a rocky spire rising above the flat plateau. Kronos quickly pushed into her side and brought her back to reality as the two of them slipped past the spire with mere inches between rock and scales. They descended to the hard stone surface, Cynder thanking the blue dragon quietly as they touched down. Kronos smiled at her, his milky white eyes glowing with compassion towards the black dragoness. "Don't worry, Cynder. Spyro is coming. I sense his presence drawing closer."

_  
You're not alone  
I know I'm far from home!  
Do you remember me at all?  
_

The black dragoness stalked quietly into one of the multiple caverns that pockmarked the face of the plateau, exploring their depths with a curious gaze. After going through several caves, she found one with a small amount of furnishings, like a bed and a blanket. These had been hers when she was little.

_  
I'm leaving  
Do you wait for me again?  
I'm screaming  
No more days without you spent  
_

She sighed, images of her Spyro flashing through her mind yet again. She could picture the two of them curled up with each other on that bed, erasing the bad memories Cynder had of this place. Her heart throbbed again with fresh pain at the thought of hr mate. _Will he forgive me?_

_  
It hurts!  
Wounds so sore!  
Now I'm torn  
Now I'm torn_

_I've been far away  
When I see your face  
My hearts burst into fire!  
Hearts burst into fire!  
_

Days passed and still no sign of Spyro. Kronos promised her that he could sense the purple dragon nearing them, but Cynder was beginning to lose hope. She lay on her bed with the blanket draped over her form, shivering at the feeling. This wasn't right, it didn't feel the same. She couldn't sleep like this and she hadn't for the past few days. It felt cold, wrong, lonely without her dragon there to lay with her. The black dragoness thought to herself, _Is he ever going to come back to me? Or will I sleep alone forever?_

_  
My bed's so cold, so lonely  
No arms, just sheets to hold me  
Has this world stop turning?  
Are we forever to be apart?  
_

No matter what ideas raced through her thoughts, Cynder's heart never stopped aching for Spyro. All her moments were lived in pain and she found no comfort in the words Kronos gave her. The ice dragon was in pain himself but hid it extraordinarily well for one so young. Cynder smiled and walked out of her cave to see the ice dragon sitting on the edge of the precipice, eyes roving over the terrain splayed out before them. The dark dragoness placed a paw on his shoulder and scenes suddenly coursed throughout the depths of her mind. She was able to make no sense of them but just as suddenly, they vanished once more. Kronos turned to her and apologized. "I'm sorry Cynder; I wasn't guarding my visions this time. You shouldn't have had to see those. They aren't what is meant to be…"

_It hurts!  
Wounds so sore!  
Now I'm torn  
Now I'm torn  
_

Somehow, one of the scenes had stayed lodged in her mind, held there by Kronos's will she guessed. It was of her and Spyro flying through the air with little dragonets chasing them. "This is your destiny Cynder; this is what you have in store for you. It is the future you have chosen for yourself by your actions, but it is bright and wonderful for both of you. Don't be sad."

_  
I've been far away  
When I see your face  
My hearts burst into fire!  
Hearts burst into fire!  
_

Not so far off, a pair of dragons, one purple and one red, cut through the air towards the cliffs. A lone thought occupied the mind of the purple dragon. _Cynder, I'm coming home._

_  
I'm coming home  
I've been gone for too long!  
I'm coming home  
Do you remember me at all?  
_

Cynder let her head droop, her hopes still dismal and dismay rampant in her thoughts. What would become of her if Spyro did leave her? she didn't know, and she didn't want to. That was not what she had been promised by both Spyro and Kronos. A rush of wind grazed past he and she looked up to see the only thing that could bring her to tears at the moment. Spyro.

_  
Do you remember me at all?  
I'm leaving  
I'm screaming  
I'm dreaming  
_

The purple dragon was hovering in front of her with a sad smile on his face. When their eyes met, a spark raced through Cynder's heart and the pain vanished and was replaced with the flame of passion and love. Her mate had returned.

_  
HEARTS BURST INTO FIRE!!_

**Ok, just to clear things up, Kronos is a very special type of dragon. He is a seer, having the ability to look into the future. some think he's descended from the Chronicler, but no, he's just gifted. how he was unable to see Dreyah's betrayal though was because of his age, he hasn't learned complete control over his ability just yet.....oh yeah and both him and Dreyah belong to me and me alone...but the others don't. well, here's to finding what the next chapter should be!**

**Laters!  
**


	8. Chapter 8: 4 Words to Choke Upon

**Next installment up, (proud pose) i'm getting better at doing these. this one was fun, but yet unexpected to even me. well, i'm getting bored (AGAIN!) so that's all i got. Enjoy! R&R!**

**Four Words to Choke Upon**

Dreyah followed the scent of her former love over the hills towards the cliffs. Her eyes clouded with evil and her body larger than before due to the darkness in her soul. Her intentions were simple, kill Spyro and Cynder. She wanted to keep Kronos alive so she could turn him; he would be an excellent partner for her. A grim smile fell upon her mouth as she continued towards her target.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Kronos felt Dreyah's presence growing near to the Cliffs of Fel Grauff, his emotions once buried again resurfacing. His sense of betrayal pushing itself to the fore of his mind, anger pressed against his thoughts. He had never felt this before, this overwhelming desire to destroy the source of anguish for him. His entire being had changed since his former love's betrayal and now he had no qualms with killing, he welcomed it even. He felt the need to kill Dreyah, to avenge the Guardians and his own broken heart, and the feeling made him shiver.

_Betrayed one more time,  
But somewhere down that line  
You're gonna get what's coming to you_

_  
Look at me now,  
Look at me now,  
Look at me now!  
_

He knew that she was coming, but his rage kept him edgy, made him jittery. Then the emotions pushed him over the edge and he threw himself off the edge of the cliff, extending his wings to swoop out of the dive into a flight path heading away from safety. He left an after image of himself sitting on the cliffs pointing out towards his destination so that Cynder and Spyro wouldn't worry about him. The ice dragon seer funneled his anger and betrayal into power and sped towards his former love. "I will not take this lying down! Dreyah, you will pay!"

_  
Pull the knife from my back,  
Soon I'm the one that's on attack,  
Can't wait to return the favor_

_Look at me now,  
Look at me now,  
Look at me now!  
_

Kronos let his emotions give speed to his flight and he flew through the morning and into the afternoon, not stopping to rest once until he blew past the now larger Dreyah. The blue dragon flared his wings and performed an impressive about face, preparing himself to attack the dragoness he once loved.

_  
Too many time I've seen it,  
Rip a hole into our friendship  
This is how it's been, how it always will be  
_

Dreyah flipped around to face him and swiftly dodged the dragon's first pass. She did not expect to have to fight Kronos this soon; she wasn't ready. She had never seen the ice dragon like this; he had always been so calm and calculating. It frightened her. Kronos roared out as he turned for the second strike, "This ends here, betrayer!"

_  
You think you're above me _

_But now I'm here to end this  
Four words to choke upon!_

_Look at me now!  
_

Kronos missed his next attack by mere inches and performed an aerial loop to come at Dreyah from above. He caught her off guard and rammed into her, knocking her to the ground. The ice dragon followed quickly, landing lightly on his paws with an icicle already formed on his tail. Dreyah was ready for his attack this time and leapt aside from the hail of ice that Kronos threw her way. She retaliated with a bolt of lightning that brought the ice dragon to his knees. Or so she though.

_  
Betrayed one more time,  
But somewhere down that line  
You're gonna get what's coming to you_

_Look at me now,  
Look at me now,  
Look at me now!  
_

Kronos propelled his body forward and landed a strong tail whip to the yellow dragoness's side, sending her to the ground once more. His rage subsided after that attack and he felt that he was subdued for some odd reason. He didn't want the power to recede, he wanted to finish it; to give her what she deserved

_  
Pull the knife from my back,  
To leave the one inside intact  
Can't wait to return the favor  
_

It had destroyed their relationship, and he couldn't understand her motives. Why had she turned, what would she gain from all the destruction? He voiced these questions to her and she laughed at him in his former, pathetic state.

_  
Too many time I've seen it,  
Rip a hole into our friendship  
This is how it's been, how it always will be  
_

Dreyah stood tall over the ice dragon seer. "Why? Because I was given power, and with that power, I was given orders. Weren't you tired of how Spyro and Cynder always got the better treatment? We got all the grunt jobs, everything lower than what dragons should be doing. My master gave me the power to change that, and so I did. When I have taken what I want from this world, I will leave the creature, and take my power with me. He cannot stop me now. And neither can anyone else."

"Do you really think it is that easy? Whoever you are serving, they won't let you just leave, not if they went through the trouble of giving you this power. Look at me now, Dreyah! This is what happens when power is given and let be without a master. I am what the Ancestors made me; you are some abomination forged by evil power. You have to end this!"

_  
You think you're above me (You think you're above me!)  
But now I'm here to end this  
Four words to choke upon!_

_Look! (Look!)  
At, me... now!  
_

Kronos felt terror rise in his gullet as the yellow dragoness laughed. "It doesn't matter anymore. Spyro and Cynder must die, and I will be the one to kill them. I'll be back to deal with you later." She took off and flew towards the cliffs.

_  
Too many time I've seen it,  
Rip a hole into our friendship  
Four words to choke upon!  
_

Kronos lay there for a few moments afterwards, contemplating what had just occurred. His old love had just promised Spyro's death, what was happening to her? Kronos couldn't believe that she was gone, he couldn't let himself. a voice inside his head told him, _She shall pay for what she said._

_  
Too many time I've seen it,  
Rip a hole into our friendship  
This is how it's been, how it always will be_

_You think you're above me  
But now I'm here to end this  
_

Kronos realized what would happen if he didn't follow her and immediately spread his wings as he jumped. His flight was not as frenzied as when he had come there; he was cool and collected this time. He would stop her.

_  
Four words to choke upon!  
Look! (Look!)  
At, me... NOW!_

**That's it folks, that's the end of this chapter. next chapter, expect some violence, again. more to come, and i like the next song a lot...BUT you'll have to wait and see just like everyone else! no more talking. i go to ransack the city (hefts a sword over his shoulder) farewell and stay outa my way!**

**LATERS!  
**


	9. Chapter 9: Disappear

**The end is in sight my friends, and so is a surprise for all of you. Please, bear with me on this one, it is getting ugly. ladies and gentlemen, i give you chapter 9. Enjoy! R&R!**

**Disappear**

Spyro and Cynder gazed out off the cliffs, waiting for their young friend's return. The little blue dragon had left them a guide to where he was, but the two dragons figured it better to let the seer work things out for himself. However, when he did not return for an hour, both began to get worried.

A silhouette appeared on the horizon and Spyro tried to make out distinct features on it, but failed. It was still too far away. But, they guessed that it was Kronos and so their minds returned to being at ease, unaware of what evil was approaching them as they walked back to their cave.

A half hour passed and Spyro strode out of the cavern again, only to run back inside to Cynder. The black dragoness glanced over to the red dragoness in the corner, who was frowning, and glared at Spyro. "What is going on? Has Kronos gotten back yet?"

Spyro shook his head quickly and a dark expression fell over his eyes. "No, he hasn't and I fear the worst. Dreyah has come here from the direction Kronos left in. She is almost here."

Cynder leapt to her feet and sped out of the cave with Spyro hot on her heels. Pyre walked calmly out behind them, keeping her intense gaze fixed on Spyro.

Dreyah landed and wasted no time in lashing out against Spyro, wanting to kill him first and not risk his anger later.

_Once again the same things on your mind  
Increasing pulse from what goes on inside  
Will you pay for what you've done, hatred  
Paybacks such a bitch her vengeance haunts you  
_

Spyro jumped over the attack and glanced quickly at his sister, who nodded. The purple dragon summoned the dark power inside of him, but this time he was the one in control. He immersed himself in the flow of the darkness but kept a firm hold on his mind.

Black rushed into his scales but his eyes remained the deep purple they were before. Dreyah stepped back, intimidated but not put of by this sudden change.

With confidence in her own dark powers, the yellow dragoness whipped her tail around at Spyro. The purple dragon, again, easily dodged the move. He retaliated by driving his talons deep into his enemy's bright hide. A cry sounded from the dragoness, making Spyro smile sadistically.

_  
So what's wrong tough guy why the tears  
You drove me to this now you disappear  
Now all those acts repaid  
Your turn to be afraid  
Not longer almost done  
Oh god just what have I become  
_

Dreyah tried once more to wound her adversary, but she could not match either his speed nor his strength. Her previous confidence turned into undeniable fear and regret, now knowing her folly in her actions but being unable to stop herself. Then the darkness took hold of her again and she resumed her futile efforts to even lay a talon on Spyro.

_  
Now all those acts repaid  
Your turn to be afraid  
Not longer almost done  
Oh god just what have I become_

Spyro danced around the outside of Dreyah's range, darting in to strike horrifying wounds into the flesh of the dragoness. Her fighting was just making Spyro enjoy himself more, and encouraged his deadly behavior.

_  
Try to fight you only make things worse  
Screams of agony your final verse  
Now you're begging for your life breathless  
All the times I bled my vengeance takes you  
_

Cynder thought that Spyro had lost control again and was about to step in and assist her lover, but Pyre held her back, shaking her fiery red head. "Do not worry Cynder; my brother has everything under control. He will be fine."

Spyro dove over a vicious claw slash and sunk his claws into the neck of the yellow dragoness, drawing tears of pain from her.

_  
So what's wrong tough guy why the tears  
You drove me to this now you disappear  
Now all those acts repaid  
Your turn to be afraid  
Not longer almost done  
oh god just what have I become  
_

Dreyah felt the terror rise once more as her strength began to fade, the wounds taking their toll.

As Dreyah collapsed, Kronos appeared at the cliff's edge, breathing heavily from his hasty flight. Spyro stood tall above the yellow dragoness, ready to deliver the final blow, but Pyre stopped him. "She can still be saved, let me talk to her."

_  
Now all those acts repaid  
Your turn to be afraid  
Not longer almost done  
Oh god just what have I become  
_

Pyre approached Dreyah as Spyro reverted to his normal state. But as soon as Dreyah saw this, she launched herself at Cynder, meaning to take at least one of her targets with her if she was to die. Taken by surprise, neither Spyro nor Cynder had enough time to react. Dreyah plunged her talons and tail spike deep into Cynder's chest, creating a horrifying wound that seeped crimson tears around the offending appendages. Spyro cried out, "CYNDER!!!"

_  
Your sweetest dreams turn into tears  
It's almost done  
They're almost gone  
_

Upon seeing the unprovoked attack of the black dragoness, Kronos felt his rage rise once more; returning with greater intensity than before. His strength grew to unimaginable proportions, and he growled menacingly, summoning his powers of dominion over ice. He used this power to collect the particles of moisture from around his former love's heart and freezing the organ. Dreyah suddenly clutched at her chest, the frozen organ draining her life force until it vanished and she fell to the ground for the final time.

_  
So what's wrong tough guy why the tears  
You drove me to this now you disappear  
_

Pyre looked at the ice dragon seer, shock emanating from her small frame. She had not foreseen this, and this brought her surprise.

_So what's wrong tough guy why the tears  
You drove me to this now you disappear  
Now all those acts repaid  
Your turn to be afraid  
Not longer almost done  
Oh god just what have I become_

Kronos stood over the lifeless corpse of his former love, his body trembling in realization of what he just did. "Oh Ancestors…what have I done?!"

_Now all this acts repaid  
Your turn to be afraid  
Not longer almost done  
Oh god just what have I become_

Meanwhile, Spyro held Cynder gently in his claws, sobbing. The horrific wound continued to ooze crimson regrets from its depths, draining the dark dragoness's life while Spyro did everything in his power to restrict the flow of blood from the penetrating gashes. "Don't leave me Cynder!"

**Well, that is the end of this chapter, BUT NOT THE SERIES!!! stay with me, for there are only a few more, and possibly a sequel. POSSIBLY! i'm not sure about it yet...any feedback is welcome. since it is technically the 24th right now, i must wish everyone a merry Christmas Eve Day! have fun with all your respective traditions, cuz that's all i got!**

**Laters!**


	10. Chapter 10: Hand of Blood

**well this is the next chapter and the suspense continues. Very short chapter here but one of my favorite songs. felt needed for the reaction of JUST KILLING YOUR FORMER LOVER!!!! so i added Hand of Blood to my repertoire of song fics. hope you have fun with it, i certainly had fun myself today with somethings found on game reviewing but that's beside the point! here it is, Enjoy! R&R!**

**Hand of Blood**

Kronos stood trembling over the corpse of Dreyah, trying to make sense of what happened. Dreyah was gone, and it was his fault. He killed the only dragoness he ever loved.

_There goes my Valentine again  
Soaked in Red for what she said  
And now she's gone!  
_

He had never felt like that before; that overwhelming anger that drove him to kill her. Visions pervading his mind pounded against his skull, bringing wave upon wave of fresh pain screaming into his mind.

_  
Oh my God have I done it again,  
there's a pulse and its deafening  
I cant help what I hear in my head,  
Its the switch that I flip they said,  
Hand of Blood!  
I don't wanna feel like my heart is breaking,  
Hand of Blood!  
I don't wanna see that life is burning  
_

The ice dragon seer had glimpsed that look of fear in her eyes just before she died and it haunted him; the image stuck in his thoughts. She was afraid of him.

_  
I saw you look away,  
is what you've seen to much to take or are you blind and seeing nothing.  
I saw you run away,  
Is what I've done to much to take or are you scared of being nothing.  
_

Kronos stared down onto his claws and could almost see her blood on them. Claws stained red, his own love's life giving liquid dyeing the scales a deep crimson. He shook his head and the illusion vanished

_  
There's a stain on my hand, and its red  
Oh my god, am I losing it?  
I can't help what I've done or I've said  
It's the button I push  
Hand of Blood!  
I don't wanna feel like my heart is breaking,  
Hand of Blood!  
I don't wanna see that my life is burning.  
_

Kronos shivered as he crawled away into his cave, trying to erase the memories that haunted him. Pictures of his old life with her flitted through his mind and tears sprung to his snowy white eyes. Why did she do it? He already knew the answer but it didn't set him at ease. She had still been hi, and he took her life away.

_  
I saw you look away,  
Is what you've seen to much to take or are you blind and seeing nothing.  
I saw you run away,  
Is what I've done to much to take or are you scared of being nothing  
_

Kronos curled up in the corner of the cavern he called his own, forsaking the comfort of his bed for the cold stone floor. He denied himself the warmth of the cushions; he did not believe that he deserved any comforts at the moment for what he did.

_  
NOOOOOO!_

_  
I saw you look away,  
is what you've seen to much to take or are you blind and seeing nothing  
I saw you run away,  
Is what I've done to much to take or are you scared of being nothing_

His thoughts turned to Cyril, for the ice Guardian was really the only dragon he could freely talk to as a friend. The Guardian had gone missing from Kronos's visions for a while and the seer delved back into his future sight. Searching for the ice dragon, he found only one image of him and Kronos found that it brought his feelings even lower into dark depression. The dragon was dead, seemingly killed by Dreyah but also looking as if he simply lost the will to live any longer, which made sense considering that all those he thought of as family were dead.

Kronos let his head droop down onto his paws and he lay on the floor to sleep, finding no comfort in the waking world.

**Okay i know, i need to get back to Spyro and Cynder, but this was needed. all of my thoughts have been jumbled and this kinda popped out of the randomness i call my brain and so i added it. let's all agree that we want Cynder back and call it a day. well that's all i have time for, my brother is being a whiney bitch about me being online this late (fuck him) so that's all i got.**

**Laters!**


	11. Chapter 11:Her Voice Resides

**Well, here is the second to last installment of Light in the Darkness, And once again, it is a bit shorter than i had hoped. I am excited to see what certain readers will have to say about this one, cuz they were a little disappointed with the last battle chap. well, without further ado, here it is, Her Voice Resides. Enjoy! R&R!**

**Her Voice Resides**

Spyro sat in horror over his mate's body, watching as the slow, ghastly grip of death began to overtake her. The purple dragon sobbed over Cynder's wounded frame, straining to keep his fury from rising to unmanageable levels. Resentment mixed with sorrow leaked out of his mind, making Cynder, wounded as she was, very nervous.

The chosen dragon dropped his head to the black dragoness's chest, the breaths of his love growing shorter and more labored. Her voice cracked out from her pain, whispering words of comfort to her dragon that he didn't hear.

_Our time is ending, I feel it's only just begun  
And I'm frustrated, I can't believe you're not the one  
My ears are bleeding, her voice resides inside my head  
And now I'm choking, release this noose around my neck!  
_

Spyro watched as his dragoness's chest rose and fell, and then it suddenly stopped, leaving a hole deep within his heart. He spun away from his love's form and ran deep within the caves that she had once called home. He ran to the farthest point from sunlight, searching for relief amongst the darkness. His mind felt like it was falling apart; being ripped into pieces by his sense of loss.

_  
Will I just fall to pieces?  
Or am I all right?  
To iron out my creases, you must lacerate me 'til they're gone  
_

Spyro let fresh tears trace their way down his purple scales, feeling the warmth of his love leaving his heart. He collapsed to the stone, letting the hard impact jar his brain around in his skull, keeping the shadow at bay within his soul. "I'm sorry, Cynder. I couldn't keep you safe. I'm sorry."

_  
These are my final words to you  
I know you're listening, can you hear me  
The time has come to say goodbye  
These are my final words, to you  
_

Outside, Pyre padded elegantly over to the still form of Cynder, leaning down to whisper softly in her ear, "Now is not your time, Cynder." The red dragoness closed her eyes and placed a paw on Cynder's head. "Breathe, Dark Queen. Your savior awaits you."

_  
The clock is ticking, my heart is bursting through my chest,  
And now I'm crying, the tears are pouring off my face,  
The chair is creaking, Her voice resides inside my head,  
And now it's over, You put this noose around my neck  
_

Back in the cave, Spyro had closed his eyes, pictures of his life with Cynder haunting him. The purple dragon could hear her voice in his head, trying to calm and console him, but he was unreachable. Spyro felt nothing but the cold floor beneath him, letting its frigid touch chill his anger.

_  
Will I just fall to pieces?  
Or am I all right?  
To iron out my creases, you must lacerate me 'til they're gone  
_

Pyre stood back away from the black dragoness's frame. The supposedly dead dragoness shuddered, and then coughed twice. Pyre smiled and spoke quietly to Cynder. "Spyro needs you now; go to him. He is fading…" The red dragoness's eyes lowered to the ground as Cynder struggled to her paws. Once she had her balance, she dashed off into the caves in search of her lover.

_  
These are my final words to you  
I know you're listening, can you hear me  
The time has come to say goodbye  
These are my final words, to you  
_

Spyro's muzzle was covered in tears as he set his mind adrift in the dark. He longed for his dragoness to be beside him, to be in his arms. Nothing else could bring him out of his current state; nothing but his love and he thought her to be dead.

_  
Heaven, where is my angel?  
I need her now, holding me  
Heaven, where is my angel?  
I need her now, holding me tonight  
_

Cynder rushed through the dank passages, tears dripping off the end of her nose as she ran. _Spyro, my love, where have you gone? _She drove herself faster until no more light was visible. There, lying in the corner of the darkest section of the caves, was Spyro.

_  
Now!_

_Will I just fall to pieces?  
Or am I all right?  
To iron out my creases, you must lacerate me 'til they're gone  
_

Cynder strode forward to her mourning lover, brushing against his muzzle with her own. The purple dragon's eyes shot open and he looked up into the sparkling emerald orbs. "Cynder?" he asked.

Cynder nodded, letting her tears fall onto the cold floor. Spyro cried out in happiness and leaned forward to press his lips against hers. The tears streamed off of both of their cheeks, turning from streams of sorrow, to ones of joy.

_  
These are my final words to you  
I know you're listening, can you hear me  
The time has come to say goodbye  
These are my final words, to you_

Their time was not over, it had only just begun.

**CHEEZY!! yeah i know that line is cliche, but it fits so LIVE WITH IT! and i have one thing to say. ARE YOU HAPPY NOW GIVEN?! lol, i wrote this one as i had planned to from the beginning, which amazes me cuz nothing else went as planned in this series! well, i'm as anxious as you are to get the next chap posted, cuz i love what happens.....sorta. it's epic, that's all i can say for now. until then,**

**Laters!  
**


	12. Chapter 12: Forever and Always

**THIS IS IT!!! the final official chapter of my series. I was able to finish this so fast cuz i already wrote half of it before i finished chapter six! ^_^ Though this is the last chapter, i may post a sequel/epilogue depending on the reviews i get.**

**Forever and Always**

Days have passed, and the dragons now took up residence in Pyre's former house in Warfang. Each kept to their own room, save for Spyro and Cynder, who shared one. Cheetahs came everyday and cleaned the large dwelling, paying they believed was their duty to the saviors of the realms.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kronos sighed and walked over to the window in his room. The sunlight had been stifled by a layer of gray clouds, the world seemingly depressed like the ice dragon looking upon it. _Dreyah…_He dropped to his haunches, thoughts whirling. His only love had betrayed the entire dragon race, how could he go on? Possible futures flitted through his mind's eye, visions of what could be. Catching only glimpses of too few, he did not like what he saw. Tears formed in the pits of his soft emerald eyes, a picture of his love appearing in his head. _Dreyah…_What would be next? Was he destined to kill Spyro? Kronos shook his head before delving back into the future. No, that was not his fate, thank the ancestors. The ice dragon would have killed himself right there if that had been the case.

_The time is here again  
Prepare to be apart  
And it drives you crazy_

But his lover was gone, what more was there to live for? Friends, yes, but did Spyro and Cynder really care for him? His best friend and mentor, Cyril, was dead from grief over the loss of the other guardians and Dreyah was gone as well, destroyed by Kronos's own power when she tried to kill Spyro and Cynder. He made his situation what it was, he could have stopped her, he just knew it. What else was there?

_  
Each time I go away  
The distance gets longer  
But it makes us stronger  
_

Spyro and Cynder lay against each other, still overjoyed at being together once more. Spyro had a family again, and Cynder had her dragon back. Both knew nothing of the trauma their ice dragon friend was going through and neither thought anything of it.

_  
Should it all come crashing  
Down around me  
Would you be there  
Should I stumble and fall  
To pick up the pieces  
_

Spyro ran his paw down his love's side, whispering gently to her. "I will always be there for you, no matter what you or I do. Nothing can change that. You are my life."

_  
Wo-ho-oh  
Forget about the shit that we've been through_

Cynder smiled at her dragon's words. "You saved me from myself so many times, and then I had the chance to save you. We've been through so much together, and we still have our entire lives ahead of us. What are we going to do with it?"

_  
I wanna stay here forever and always  
Wo-ho-oh  
Standing here in front of all of you  
I wanna stay here forever and always_

Kronos trudged back to his bed, heart downcast and thoughts grim. _Dreyah…_His life was meaningless, love now gone and purpose lost. The ice dragon pounded a fist against the cushion in frustration. It had been his destiny to protect her. Why had he failed? She was to be his, forever and always. What had gone wrong? His strength left him as he lay there. His love was gone, so he knew not what to do. She had never let him down, how could he deal with the fact that he did? The dragon's thoughts remained in turmoil

_These days are dead again  
It's empty from the start  
And it drives me crazy  
_

The ice dragon felt his limbs grow cold, the icy chill of death pervading his mind. He knew this was what passing away felt like, he had gleaned it from the glimpses of the future he had. But why was he feeling this now, while he still lived? A hole was in his broken heart, and he did not know how to fill it. _Dreyah…_Nothing made sense since her death. His head swam with dizziness and he sat quickly to make the nausea pass. The more he thought, the more a single thought began to shine through. _Dreyah…_Why had she done it? Was it her fault, or was there someone else? Kronos didn't care. She had been his, that was all that mattered, but now she was no more.

_The hours drift away  
It hurts to remember  
This will soon be over  
_

Spyro kissed his beauty softly on her lips, letting the love between them silence all around them. When they pulled apart, Spyro sighed. "We have a family again, let's make it bigger. Little ones to care for, to love. Wouldn't that be incredible?"

_  
Should it all come crashing  
Down around me  
Would you be there  
Should I stumble and fall  
To pick up the pieces  
_

"Spyro, when I look at you, all I see is love. All that we've been through, I forget about it and only see what we have together. Little ones or not, we are together." Cynder smiled at the purple dragon.

_  
Wo-ho-oh  
Forget about the shit that we've been through  
I wanna stay here forever and always  
Wo-ho-oh  
Standing here in front of all of you  
I wanna stay here forever and always  
_

Spyro held his lover's frame closer to his own. "And that will never change. I will love you, Forever and always."

_  
Forever and always  
Wo-ho-oh  
Wo-ho-oh  
Forever and always_

Kronos could not live without her. If he did continue his existence, it would be hell to him without his dragoness. His head shot up as he realized, he didn't have to. _Dreyah…I'm coming to be with you my love._ Using his powers for the last time, Kronos formed an icicle in his hand and held it over his heart, ready to plunge the cold dagger into the thing that caused him so much hurt. His paw shook as he pressed the tip to his scales. Noises sounded from outside his room, but he didn't care. It was probably just a cheetah cleaning the house. No one cared about him anymore. He tensed the muscle that when flexed would end his life and inhaled a deep breath. With his head bowed, he spoke out loud for the first time since Dreyah's death. "Goodbye…

**THE END?**

**It's up to you! and me of course. but i would love to hear what you, the readers have to say about it. I have to make this brief, i'm leaving for the airport basically now, so that's all i have time for. THANKS FOR STAYING WITH ME!**

**Laters!**


	13. Chapter 13: Tears Don't Fall

**So this is an epilogue,(duh) so technically, it's not PART of the story itself. however, it is needed (supposedly) to adequately tie the story together and add some crucial details for the sequel. [yes there is going to be a sequel] i don't know when the sequel is coming out, namely cuz at the moment i feel like writing a comedy thanks to The Escapist's Zero Punctuation game reviews, so i have no idea what's going to happen. i also have multitudes of other neglected fics that will rip my toes off if i don't get back to them soon. So after this long intro, here is the cliche ridden epilogue to The Light In The Darkness. Enjoy! R&R!**

**EPILOGUE:**

**Tears Don't Fall**

Orange eye flashed as the wooden door to the ice dragon seer's room flew open to reveal the sight of Kronos with an icicle pressed against his chest, ready to take his own life. At a twitch of her tail, Pyre melted the icicle by raising the temperature of the air around it, creating a puddle on the floor.

Tears sprung back to Kronos's eyes as he turned them upon the intruder. They spoke of confusion and puzzlement to the gaze of Pyre. The ice dragon's body shook and he stammered out, "W-why, Pyre? Why save a worthless nothing like me? I can't even save my love." A snarl replaced the confusion. "Instead I kill her! And now I can't even be let in peace to die? Leave me be! I want nothing to do with this world!"

Pyre sighed and strode forward to the emotional dragon. "That is not true and you know it. You also have the gift of Foresight, you should be able to see it. Dreyah was not meant for you. She was using you. She did love you but then evil twisted her. The Dreyah you killed was not the one you loved, but the one that Hartream created. He is trying to destroy you and I, for he fears us."

Kronos looked at her incredulously, feeling his energy suddenly drain from him. The last thin he heard before sleep overtook him was Pyre cooing to him, "Sleep, young seer. I will watch over you." Kronos sighed at the tone of her voice. It sounded so adult, though she wasn't much older than he. With her voice firm in his thoughts, he drifted from the waking world

_With blood shot eyes, I watch you sleeping  
The warmth I feel beside me is slowly fading_

Kronos awoke to the sound of soft singing and he glanced around his room, quickly spotting the source of the wondrous music. Pyre sat before the window and was singing quietly, her eyes closed and a smile gracing her features. Kronos was taken by how beautiful she looked then, her age showing through her normal, more mature façade. Images once more flitted through his mind, heeding his call and he picked through the multitudes until he found what he was looking for. An image of him, with Pyre at his side, flying across the endless realms.

He was about to call out to her when doubt shut down his voice. _What does she really think of me though? Does she like me? Is she ashamed of what I've become?_ Kronos lay there silent, pondering all these thoughts.

_  
Would she hear me, if I called her name?  
Would she hold me, if she knew my shame?  
_

He finally spoke, but held back the tidal wave of emotion already roiling across his brain. "Good morning, Pyre," he managed.

The red dragoness turned to him and smiled. "Good morning to you as well, Kronos. I'm glad to see you didn't kill yourself in your sleep." After planting that bomb into the ice dragon's mind, Pyre strode gracefully out of the room, leaving Kronos once more alone.

Kronos sighed heavily and wondered aloud, "Did I say something wrong?" His depression had not left him and he did not want to be alone.

_  
There's always something different going wrong  
The path I walk is in the wrong direction  
There's always someone fucking hanging on  
Can anybody help me make things better?  
_

As Pyre walked out of the room, she faintly heard the sound of crying emanate from within. She let her feelings rise up in her heart before suppressing them again, remembering what she had to do in order to save that dragon's scaly hide. He needed the harsh treatment in order to see that he wasn't meant to love Dreyah. Pyre looked back into the room and let water well up in her own eyes. _When do I get to reveal it to him? _she asked herself. Why was she always the voice of reason?

_  
Your tears don't fall, they crash around me  
Her conscious calls, the guilty to come home  
Your tears don't fall, they crash around me  
Her conscious calls, the guilty to come home  
_

Kronos walked over to where Pyre had been standing before and gazed dejectedly out the window at the still grey sky. He noticed the curious absence of the two dragons of prophecy, but he knew where they were.

The dragon seer gazed into the past, stretching his abilities to their limits, to see what made Spyro's sister so cold. In a blast of realization, Kronos's eyes shot open wide. She had the gift of Foresight as well, which left the ice dragon speechless.

The moment of shock slowly faded away and Kronos found himself sinking back into his old depression once more. Thoughts turned to doubts and his future sight no longer allowed him to glimpse the bright aspects that were indeed possible. All he wanted, much to his surprise, was to be with Pyre. This confounded him to all new levels of befuddlement and simply worsening his irrational self loathing.

_  
The moments died, I hear no screaming  
The visions left inside me are slowly fading  
Would she hear me, if I called her name?  
Would she hold me, if she knew my shame?  
_

Pyre trudged silently among the generally empty back halls, mind turning inevitably towards the ice dragon she wanted so badly to confess to loving. But in order to be able to share this feeling with said dragon, she had to push him away until he lifted the blame for Dreyah's betrayal off of himself. Everything was going wrong with her plan though, and she found it harder and harder to draw herself away from him each time. She needed help herself but she couldn't get it without dooming someone else.

_  
There's always something different going wrong  
The path I walk is in the wrong direction  
There's always someone fucking hanging on  
Can anybody help me makes things better?  
_

Kronos leapt out of his window to extend his wings and catch the warm updrafts lifting from the city below. He wandered aimlessly around the sky until he found himself above the ruins of his former home, the Dragon Temple. Old memories dredged up from the depths of the ice dragon's heart caused a fresh batch of tears to cascade down his face. Everything he once was, was now dead; having been destroyed with the elegant building he now stood amongst.

_  
Your tears don't fall, they crash around me  
Her conscious calls, the guilty to come home  
Your tears don't fall, they crash around me  
Her conscious calls, the guilty to come home  
_

He meandered aimlessly in the midst of the ruins and came across a recognizable feature from when the building was standing. He gasped with shock at what lay before his eyes. It was Dreyah's former room. He stood in the center of the now demolished quarters. Reminiscing about the two times he and Dreyah had shared in this place made him realize, _She was actually in love with me at one point. _Kronos hadn't changed at all during the years leading up to her betrayal, but she had. This mind boggling realization struck Kronos like he had just been crushed by a boulder. She grew away from him, and he didn't see it. _How could I have been so blind? It was right there in front of me, and I missed it. _He dropped to his haunches and drooped his head, the will to go on once more pervading his mind.

_  
This battered room I've seen before  
The broken bones they heal no more, no more  
With my last breath I'm choking  
Will this ever end I'm hoping  
My world is over one more time  
_

But then a lone beam of inspiration shone through. The red dragoness who had saved him from himself. _Pyre, what is it you're after?_ Kronos stood back to his paws and took off into the slowly brightening skies. _Why did you save me?_

_  
Would she hear me, if I called her name?  
Would she hold me, if she knew my shame?  
_

Pyre made her way back to Kronos's room, only to find it empty; devoid of the one creature she wished to converse with. Without thinking, she jumped onto the bed in the center of the room and collapsed onto her side to rest. Tears seemed commonplace the past few days and she found herself again with the sorrowful waters running down her snout. Her life was apparently defined by these moments of sheer loneliness, for nothing else had stepped forward to take their place. She needed someone to be with her; to make it all better.

_  
There's always something different going wrong  
The path I walk is in the wrong direction  
There's always someone fucking hanging on  
Can anybody help me makes things better?  
_

She sobbed quietly for Ancestors know how long, until when heard a faint rustling coming from the window. There, with a soft smile upon his muzzle, was hovering Kronos; his snowy white eyes gentle with understanding.

_  
Your tears don't fall, they crash around me  
Her conscious calls, the guilty to come home  
Your tears don't fall, they crash around me  
Her conscious calls, the guilty to come home  
_

The tears that fell from her nose turned into ones of joy. She scrambled to stand but soon found that the ice dragon had floated over to her instead. He kept the heartwarming smile upon his face as he spoke to her. "Thank you, Pyre. You saved me again."

_  
Your tears don't fall, they crash around me  
Her conscious calls, the guilty to come home_

Pyre tried her hardest to keep her mature, adult-esque façade in place before the ice dragon but failed miserably. Kronos put a wing around her as she sobbed, pulling her closer to comfort her. "Don't worry, Pyre. We can handle what's coming. As long as we stay together."

**Okay, so maybe not cliche RIDDEN but they're in there. so now, i'm off, or so i wish. *rolls eyes and grimaces* airports ARE just as boring overnight as they are during the day, except that it's a lot more quiet and you can actually get something done. either way, i'm just bitching about my fucked up life at the moment, SO SHUT UP! that is all, thank you. I'd like to thank a few people at the conclusion of this particular series. **

**First and foremost is(of course) the band:  
Bullet For My Valentine  
without whom, this would not have happened.**

**Next i'd like to thank a few people. namely, the ones who keep my life within some semblence of what one might call sanity (i personally don't think so(but then again what do i know))  
these people are. **

**Dragon of the Hill (entertaining me throughout my many sessions of writer's block for this series)  
Given-Inside (badgering me until i promised not to kill cynder)  
RedDragonx (personal reasons helped out with my life)  
Shade105 (for comic relief and random outbursts)  
Zerodius (for numerous inspiring stories)**

**i'd also like to thank my reveiwers. **

**Flamrok  
Shadow Dragon 537039  
Given-Inside  
Dragon of the Hill  
Genobee (?)**

**not many but i like them....anyways, i'm just prolly boring you cuz i'm bored, so i'll wrap it up. until next time in the sequel.....**

**LATERS!  
**


End file.
